


I Refuse Your Scripted Future

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们出发的时候，Jason说：“恭喜你，替代品。现在你是蝙蝠侠了。就像注定好了那样。结果成真的代价不过才是我们死了一半人而已。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Refuse Your Scripted Future

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Refuse Your Scripted Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871288) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Yeah sure! That would be awesome! As long as you credit me with the original fic when you’re done, and if you ever post it anywhere you shoot me a link for that.

说Jason今天过得 **挺糟糕** 不过是轻描淡写，让Jason自己来形容，他会说今天就好像被一枪爆头，然后随便哪个过路人还在他脸上撒了泡尿。

Jason不得不阻止——不是一起，不是两起，甚至不是 **三起** ，而是 **四起** ， **四起** 。足足 **四起** 强奸未遂。

未遂是因为 **Jason才不会对这种操他妈的事情坐视不管** 。

（两个女孩——所谓女孩，就是 **十岁甚至还有不到十岁的小姑娘** ——一位在 **医院** 工作下班回家的女士，还有一个倒霉透顶的男孩，刚巧走过一群错误的帮派。）

这还是在他粉碎至少两起不同的帮派冲突 **之后** 。

Jason完全不知道这是哪一帮在打哪一帮，甚至不知道 **这一帮又是哪一帮** 。老帮派倒下去，新帮派就层出不穷地冒出来，似乎每天都会有一个新帮派侵占了别的帮派的地盘，或者类似的糟心事。

这个时候——Jason已经当做自己所有的线人都已经死了，或者快死了。

所以Jason回到家里，十二个小时都套着制服完全没脱下来过，身上散发着汗水、血液和其他恶心东西的混杂的臭味，正因为这事恶心得难受的时候，却发现他的替代品站在他临时行动基地里，套着 **那件制服** ——

他怒吼一声抽出自己的格洛克，一点儿也不觉得自己过了界。反正弹匣是空的——他两个小时前就已经射光了全部的子弹。但替代品不知道，不是吗？

“我现在 **没心情** 处理这些狗屎。”

“我也没有。”Drake向他转过身。他的制服——他的版本的制服——不一样。Jason想，但这就是他。风格现代，线条流畅，以它独有的方式散发出令人恐惧的信号。

“你想要什么？我上次见你还是。”Jason回想了一下。“还是我捅了你那次。而且——在你占用我所有的身份之前，他妈的 **问我一声** ，知道吗？——你想干嘛。”

“那把枪里没有子弹。”Drake没有回答他的问题，说。而且，哇哦——这小混蛋现在也开始玩B过去那套 **我就是不回答你的问题** 的狗屎了。挺上道啊，替代品。蝙蝠侠2.0版。成就解锁。

“没错，但我还是可以用枪砸破你的脸，依然够你受的。”可是Jason反而把枪丢在桌子上。“无论你想要什么，都快点。我可没那个耐心等你。”

现在没人有耐心 **等任何事情** 了。

“我需要你的帮助。Gotham，需要你的帮助。”

“你到底以为我 **一直** 在做什么？”

“在你的地盘里跑来跑去到处救火自以为摆平了问题，实际上完全没有任何实质进展。”Jason握紧拳头。“同我合作。同我们——”

“哦不，我可不这么认为——”

“这件事上你不能说 **我跟你不是一头的，但我也不跟你作对** 。你要么是蝙蝠侠的同伴，要么就是他的敌人。Gotham需要全员上阵度过这次难关，Jason。”

“好吧——为了防止你到现在还没注意到。现在可没什么空位留给我——因为我非常确定不会他妈的当你的罗宾。我可没那个见鬼的时间穿着那条鳞片小短裤跟着你跑来跑去。”

“我不是要求你当罗宾——我有我的罗宾——”Drake猛然闭上嘴，Jason响亮地大笑了一声。

“是啊，那小崽子最近怎么样？我听说以现在的趋势，也许他总有一天有可能摆脱呼吸机靠自己呼吸。”

Drake全身都僵直绷紧了。这招有点儿阴损，不过——他说的是实情。Jason清了清嗓子。

“怎么回事？”Jason低声问。“他是怎么受伤的？”

Drake微微泄了气，说：“蝙蝠车自动驾驶送他回去，他大概是弄断了什么。我们不知道是什么，目前还不知道——但车走的是一条 **一贯的** 固定路线。车带着他开到一个沼气池里，然后那么一个小火花。他很走运，蝙蝠车挡下了大部分冲击。”

Jason咬紧牙关嘶声吼了一声。

“我需要帮助。”Drake放低姿态，说。“我不是——我不是Bruce。我有朋友。我不——我不是一个人。”

“我不是你的朋友。”

“但你是我敌人的敌人。”Drake把什么东西放在Jason的桌子上。他动的时候斗篷微微分开，Jason一瞬间看到了一抹红色。

Drake往窗边走去，拿出抓钩枪。Jason问他：“黄色怎么了？”

Drake转过身，头微微一歪，说：“不是我的颜色。”

~*~

Jason问：“那么。现在我们都还剩下哪些人？你应该变更你的安全密码。”

“如果我改了，你就进不来了。”Drake穿着全套制服，头罩没有戴上，悬在肩胛之间。他站在他的计算机阵列前。“你来了。”

“既然你那么 **诚恳** 地请求了。”Jason抱起手臂，说。“然后呢？”

Drake往电脑里输入一些代码，然后调出Gotham市内罪犯和蝙蝠侠的同盟的图片。

“很显然毒藤女依然在活动——从我们目前的情报来看，她没有任何针对我们的行动计划。就像是大地震后那个时候。而且从目前的情况来看，她似乎正在尽力将普通人送走。”

“我也听说了。她最近一直在给那些想要前往内陆的人提供物资。”

“当然——冰冻人在第二颗炸弹爆炸的时候就倒下了。”

“因为炸弹的热量？”Jason问道，有点儿不太能接受这个理由。冰冻人——尽管他有那个能力，但他并没有那么坏。而且他之前已经低调了一段时间。

“是因为热量。”Drake确认了他的猜测。“小丑和小丑女在炸弹袭来的时候不在Arkham，从那之后我们也再也没有他们的任何情报。”

Drake要么是没有注意到Jason捏紧拳头的动作，要么就是聪明地选择不再继续对小丑的情况多做介绍，因为他继续说——

“我们已经确认贝恩、杀人鳄、黑面具和企鹅人死亡。我们尚未确认谜语人和缄默的状态。我们已经有确凿的证据证明稻草人依然 **在活动** 。没有人找到猫女，当前只有推断其死亡。”

Drake又敲击了几下键盘。

“时钟塔倒塌。”Jason长叹一声，神谕的档案上盖着一个红色的X。见鬼。 **Babs** 。“女猎手MIA【注1】——从之前的突袭行动之后就再也没有她的消息。蝙蝠女侠和火焰鸟依然在活动。我们已经将Gotham划区分别巡逻。在爆炸发生之后，我们合作得比之前更加紧密。蝙蝠女依然在活动。但她忙着维护医院周边的治安，守卫救护车。严格来说，她现在分身乏术。”

“哪个蝙蝠女？”

“Stephanie。”Drake闭上眼睛。“Cass。Cass没能在坠机中幸存下来。”

该死。Jason闭上眼睛。发生了这么多事情之中——Jason不能。 **见鬼** 。甚至都不是在战斗中，只不过是——坠机事故。你甚至没有办法反抗。

“夜翼。”Drake清了清嗓子，飞快地把Dick的档案移到神谕之后，说。“确认死亡。KIA。”

在暴乱中阵亡。同一时间——

“B。”他们两个人都盯着Bruce的档案。空气变得异常沉重，让人无法呼吸。“确认死亡。KIA。”

他们接下来都只是——看着他的照片。

明明是现实但不似现实。Bruce死了。真的死了——这一次。

“Alfred怎么样？”Jason又清了清嗓子，强迫自己把目光从Bruce的档案上移开，问。Drake依然盯着那照片看，脸上有些 **迷失** 的表情。Drake摇摇头，关掉了显示屏。

“他还好，有些虚弱了。但。他还算好。他现在就在楼上。而大宅——大宅失守了。我封闭了蝙蝠洞，如果发生任何紧急情况，蝙蝠洞还可以再次启动。但是。现在？现在不是什么最好的地方。”

“那么，就是这样了？这间剧院，你，我，Alfred，还有那孩子。”

“在Gotham。”Drake说。“但，是的。这。基本上就只有我们。”

“见鬼，”Jason一只手捋过头发，说：“我们都见鬼透顶了。”

“基本上来说，是的。”Drake捏着自己的鼻梁，说。

~*~

他们出发的时候，Jason说：“恭喜你，替代品。现在你是蝙蝠侠了。就像注定好了那样。结果成真的代价不过才是我们死了一半人而已。”

Drake没有回答，他只是把自己的杜卡迪的钥匙丢给Jason，然后转身走向了 **蝙蝠车** 。

Jason不嫉妒那个混蛋。一点都不。

~*~

感觉不一样。同替代品 **并肩** 作战，而不是同他战斗，感觉不一样。没错——Jason的确研究过他的战斗风格，但。还是。

现在不一样了。

替代品越发肆意外放了——他的战斗风格是这么表现出来的。

“我一直以为你会更优雅一些。”Drake把一个混球的脑袋狠狠拍在金属垃圾桶上，然后放手任由他倒下，Jason在这时说。

“没有意义。”Drake活动了一下自己的肩膀，回答说。“我不认为 **你** 会评价我的手法。”

Jason只是耸耸肩。

Drake似乎犹豫了一会儿，然后他问：“你对这些帮派有多少了解？”

“一无所知。”Jason承认自己并不了解。他隔着那覆盖住整张脸的头罩看出了Drake愕然的表情——“ **之前** 的那些帮派都已经不再活动。都四分五裂然后——像九头蛇一样重生了。”

“砍掉一个脑袋，结果原来的位置上会长出更多。”Drake在原地微微动了动。“当然。”

“当然。”Jason回到他停放杜卡迪的地方——“只是出于好奇，为什么你之前没有让我把枪留在基地里？”

“就算我要求了，你又会照做吗？”这感觉几乎有些超现实，同穿着全套制服的替代品肩并肩走在一起。不过周围也没有傻瓜有那个狗胆子胆敢正眼瞧他们。

“不会。”Jason把双手插在口袋里，翘着脑袋说。

“有种说法是枪支会逐渐将恐惧植入人心。因为枪能够带来的终结。”Drake在Jason停放杜卡迪的巷口等他——反正也没有人会偷走他。想想看替代品在这宝贝身上安装的安全设备， **老天** ——

“别误会我——我完全同意你。操，这么说出来真是不可思议。但是，如果是B，B就会强迫我把枪留在家里。无论它们实际上多有用。”Jason说着跨上摩托。Drake看着他上车，然后转身发射爪钩枪，他肩膀的动作又让斗篷向两侧分开——斗篷内侧的红色衬里和他胸口的红色标记在黑暗中惊人地耀眼。

“我不是B。”

~*~

Jason开始把自己的安全屋搬到离替代品那栋楼更近的地方，新蝙蝠洞就在那栋楼的地下。

Drake一定注意到了，因为他对他的巡逻路线进行了调整，绕开了他的新安全屋。

Jason正在翻找Drake的冰箱——嘿，Drake说了他可以，如果他不想让他动，他就不会说，好吗？——老实说他的冰箱储存的东西可真够齐全的。

自从爆炸之后，这冰箱里的很多东西在Gotham几乎完全销声匿迹了。

Jason正在琢磨是给自己做个简单的三明治还是来一份意大利面，这时候他听见微型 **马达** 的响声。他抬起头，看见是Damian——这孩子现在依然全身绷带，完全就是一个木乃伊——坐在一副电动轮椅里，盯着他。

轮椅让他想起Babs。Jason咽了口唾沫，把那个念头也吞了下去。

“Todd。”Damian说，缓缓地操纵轮椅靠近。“Timothy告诉我，你现在同他合作了。我之前还不相信他。”

“你现在管他叫Timothy了？”Jason扬起眉毛，说。Damian眨眨眼，缓慢地操纵轮椅行驶过开阔的空间。突然他明白过来为什么这地方那么空空荡荡。

“你会留在这里？”Damian在桌子边停下，说。

“反之是什么？”

“离开。”Damian有些恼火地回答。“不然 **还能** 是什么意思，Todd？”

“我当然会留下来，小崽子。”Jason放开冰箱门，让它自己关上。“你真的以为我会就那样抛弃这条船不管？算了——Alfred在哪里？”

Damian咂嘴，说：“和Drake在一起，在和媒体打好关系。”

“真的假的？我们现在应对的这局面都算得上世界末日了，替代品却还在小报面前扮演他那个富家少爷的形象？”

“你低估了W.E.度过这场难关对Gotham民心的重要性。”Damian说。“给我倒杯水。谢谢。”

“Drake终于让你学会点礼貌了，看来？”Jason说着去给Damian倒水。他并不是会对那孩子说 **不** ，这孩子可能这辈子都要困在轮椅里， **再也不能走路了** 。老天，他只是粗暴，不是冷血。“你什么意思，Gotham民心？”

“动动脑子。”Damian说，小心地将轮椅移动到厨房出口处。他停在那里，因为他的轮椅没法进去。“Wayne的传承，以及那些肩负Wayne之名的人，同Gotham这个城市本身紧紧相连。祖父和祖母死的时候，媒体哀叹那是Gotham希望的陨落。父亲离开的时候，媒体称之为一个时代的终结。父亲回来的时候，是Gotham浴火重生的时刻。诸如此类。”

“没错。”Jason把玻璃杯递给Damian，确定了那孩子拿稳了才松手。“我上次见到你的时候，你还好斗得多。”

“你上次见到我的时候，我还能动。”Damian回答说。“Drake信任你。他能付出多少信任，就对你有多少信任。Drake通常而言不信任别人。”

“那是什么意思？他不是——朋友，同盟，还有 **耶，团队合作** 吗？”

“Drake曾制定过杀死我们所有人的计划。”Damian回答他。Jason只能瞪着那孩子看。“随你怎么理解。”

~*~

Jason回来的时候，Drake正在计算机前工作，西装外套和领带挂在他的椅背上，袖口卷起来，头发乱七八糟。

他在修改一副楼层平面图。就Jason看到的部分来看，是这个地方的平面图。

“你在做什么？”

意料之中，Drake完全没有被他吓到，只是示意Jason拉出一把椅子坐过来——

“把这个地方改造成可供轮椅通行。我不能把Damian永远困在楼上。”Drake叹了口气，抬起一只手抹过自己的脸。说。“需要考虑到的因素太多了。我希望——”

Drake没有把话说完，Jason也没有催促他。

（假使愿望能——）

“医生们说。”Drake清了清嗓子，说。“医生们说Damian也许还能走路。一年的时间。如果有恰当的治疗和理疗。我同超人谈过这个问题。他说联盟在瞭望塔有相关的技术，可以辅助Damian的恢复。但是——”Drake苦涩地笑了。“所有的传送设备都无法使用。”

“而且那是建立在他接受了所需的医疗救治的前提上。”Jason说。“而那正是我们缺乏的，在现在这个关头。”

“上帝。”Drake说着抬手又捋过自己的头发。他的头发——长得有点出奇。Drake发现了Jason盯着他看，因为他说——“我弄丢了发绳。”

“考虑过剪短吗？我是说——真的，替代品，你甚至有时间到媒体面前做戏，打扮得像只大蝙蝠跑来跑去，却就没时间去剪头发？”

“我很抱歉我没时间去理发之类的，Jason。我保证我会把这件事记在我的日程安排里。”Drake翻了个眼，说。

“我可以给你剪。”

Drake瞪着他没说话。

“听着——我保证我不会——我不知道，比方说用剪刀割了你的喉咙什么的。但我就开门见山地说了，如果你看起来不像是什么朋克少年，很可能媒体会更容易接受你那套Wayne家屹立不倒的继承人的形象。此外，我也不想你跟我搭档的时候死掉，就因为你的头发闷在头罩里把你给憋死了。可以吗？”

Drake眯起眼睛，微微偏着头，样子让Jason想起某种猛禽。

“可以。”

~*~

“你想剪到多短？”Jason问。

Drake哼了一声，说：“你还记得我离开前头发的长度吗？”

“可以。”Jason说。“这次可别再往上抹发胶了。”

Drake蜷起两条腿，把膝盖抱在胸前，说话的时候Jason听得出那几乎算得上微笑的细微笑意——“我可不能保证。”

然后房间里响起了剪刀的声音，两个人都没有再说话。

“你很擅长这个。”终于Drake打破沉默，说。

“谢谢。”Jason回答，一缕细碎的黑发从他指间落下。“我是个多才多艺的人。”

“能看出来。”Drake回答。“我是说——呃。很明显。”

Jason哼了一声，说：“别勉强自己。”

Drake耳根都红了。有意思。

“我只是想说——我只是说如果你不是，你就不会在这里了。”Drake揪着他换上的运动裤的膝盖，说。“只是这样。”

Jason没有回答，只是让剪子的声音继续填满两人之间的沉默。他剪好之后，Drake用手捋了捋头发，站起来抖掉漏下的碎头发。

“你甚至都不照照看镜子？”Jason挑起眉毛，说。Drake对他露出一个几乎称得上微笑的表情。

“我信任你。”

~*~

“你变了。”Jason伴着骨头折断的声音说。Drake甚至没有停下来看他一眼，只是蹲下去检查那个可能会成为凶手的人的脉搏，然后站起来。那家伙至少断了三根骨头。

“人都会变，红头罩。”

“不——我是说。我之前都不知道你还有这样一面。原来那个假正经先生怎么了？”

“也许你并不像你自以为那般了解我。”Drake站直身体，无声地离开了。在爆炸发生之前，这种时候他们就会有人呼叫警察，或救护人员来收拾残局。

但那之后，罪犯会自己把自己拖回家，或者死。

现在没有什么真正的警察系统，监狱要么满员，要么就门户大开，救护人员也忙着拯救那些值得救治的人。

“罗宾说你曾经制定过杀死我们所有人的计划。”Jason跟着Drake爬上屋顶，说。“那是什么意思？”

“就是他字面上的意思。”Drake说，叹了口气，感觉就像 **他就是不肯翻过那一页** 。“那是在爆炸发生前了。我从那之后就再也没有更新过档案。如果你想的话，尽可以自己去看。密码是 _Cousin Oliver_ 。”

“你看，制定计划克制和清除你所有敌人 **和** 同盟，像极了B会做的事情。你知道吗——我认为他很可能 **的确** 做了，再看看最后的结果。”

Drake发出一声苦涩恼火的笑声。

“我不是B。”从声音和形势来判断，远处发生了一起帮派斗争，Drake朝那个方向转过身，说。

“你一直在这么说。”Jason回答。他滞后了片刻，看着Drake俯身扑向群殴中心部位时斗篷张开变成那标志性的形状。Jason正要切断通讯器，这个时候他听见Drake微微呼吸，然后——盖过凯夫拉狠狠撞上骨头的声音——低吼道：

“ **我不会失败** 。”

~*~

“你应该告诉我你究竟为谁干活。”Drake极为冷漠地轻声说，他护手上尖锐的倒刺抵着那个毒贩的喉咙。稍微一点点动作没控制好，这个家伙就得为自己的声带哀悼了。

Jason在防火梯上看着。他还没宣布自己的存在，他想看看Drake会怎么处理。

这帮毒贩子们——这个世界遭到炸弹袭击，全球经济都乱成一坨屎，城市陷落，而毒品交易依然一片繁荣。

“蝙蝠侠不杀人。”

“我很确定蝙蝠侠做什么不做什么，应该由蝙蝠侠决定。考虑到 **我** 是蝙蝠侠——蝙蝠侠不杀人，也不会让你好受。”Drake微微偏着头，回答说。“而且现在红头罩就在我身后。我很确定如果我的方法还不够，他很乐意接手。就我所知， **他** 会杀人。”

“叫啊，叫啊，小鸟儿，你这混蛋。”Jason说，他靠在防火梯的栏杆上，格洛克的枪管轻轻敲了敲自己的头盔。“别以为这样我就是罗宾了。”

“颜色错了，不是罗宾的颜色。”Drake回答说，他抵在毒贩子咽喉上的手臂用了更大的力气。“回答。我要 **名字** 。”

那可怜虫高八度地抽泣了一声，空气里弥漫起尿臊味。

Jason低沉空洞地大笑起来。

“老兄，我爱死你做事的样子了。”

~*~

Drake走开的时候，他听见他的呼吸声有些不平稳。

“你还好吗？”Jason问。Drake有些烦躁地活动了一下肩膀。就好像他想把什么东西甩开。

“我会好的。”Drake说——好吧。如果这句话不是蝙蝠的箴言，Jason不知道它还能是什么。“你想要什么？”

“怎么，我就不能过来打个招呼？”

Drake看了他一眼。

“好吧， **好吧** 。为什么我不在你的名单里？你不认为我算得上威胁？冒牌货，我得承认，我心里头可是感觉有点儿被侮辱了。”

Jason觉得在那头罩下面，Drake露出微笑。

“如果我 **的确** 制定了一个克制你的计划，你真的认为我会 **拿给你看** ？”

~*~

“你可以——”他们结束一天的巡逻后，在地下基地Drake说。“你要知道。你可以留在这里。这里有很多房间。”

“我知道。”Jason动了动肩膀，看着Drake走过去开始写巡逻报告。“你确定要邀请我过来住，Drake？”

“我相信你不会在别人睡着的时候杀了他们，如果这是你想问的话。”Drake好笑地从眼角扫了他一眼，说。“另外，你 **可以** 叫我Tim。”

“是，当然，随便， **Tim** 。”Jason脱下他的皮夹克。“只是等将来你发现没办法摆脱我的时候，别对我抱怨。”

“做梦也不会这么想。”

~*~

Jason可能不应该融入，不应该这么容易地融入。但话说回来——

他同Alfred相处从来没有问题，Damian现在表现出惊人的 **成熟** ——考虑到各个方面——而Drake，Tim。怎么说。

他们全都陷入这屎一样的局面泥足深陷之后，没有人和之前完全一样。

“我很高兴您决定留下，Jason少爷。”Alfred说，Jason记忆中从没有见过他这么苍老疲惫的样子。看来有人终于说服他不要再继续穿以往那身管家制服。很可能是Tim，不过Jason完全不清楚他从哪儿挤出的时间说服Alfred稍微摆脱一点礼仪和规范，他也不知道他怎么能够说服Alfred。

“是啊。你怎么样，Alfie？”Jason不知道自己是不是应该——伸手，或者拥抱。已经过去很长时间了，他有很长时间不具备这种立场。这种 **能够伸手** 的立场。

“我会好的，先生。”Alfred瞟了一眼Damian和Tim，说。“有些人担心过头了。我发现给他们洗脑是当前最重要的事项。”

Damian喝着麦片粥呛住了。Tim叹了口气，继续做早饭。

“你都是从哪儿弄到这些东西的？”Jason靠在厨房吧台上问。“你看，现在物资供应的确没有地震后那么糟糕——反正我是这么听说的——但是，说真的你这？”

“Ra’s希望保证他的投资起码不会饿死。”Tim面无表情地说。Jason呛住了。

Damian用阿拉伯语小声说了一些非常生动和粗鲁的话，有关杂种和生殖器。Alfred对Damian露出特别不赞许的眼神。因为—— **傻罗宾** ，Alfred **全知全能** 好吗。

“你在跟我胡扯吧。”

Tim的耳朵根变红了，又一次。

“在可以的时候，我会选择我的战斗。而且我更希望他送给我食物和必需品，而不是杀手。”

“杀手至少还有点用。”Damian嘟囔了一声。

“杀手太招风头，而且 **让人操心** 。把你的麦片吃完。”

“别告诉我要做什么。”Damian暴躁地说，不过他还是吃完了麦片。

这场面家常得有点儿吓人，在这场人造天启日之后幸存下来的人可能不应该这样。

但管他娘的。

至少这里有咖啡。

~*~

“我还以为你不是一个人呢。”Jason走下地下室，看见Tim试图——并且没成功——给自己缝合伤口。伤口的角度很刁钻，他绝对没办法全靠自己缝合。

“我以为你睡着了。”Tim承认说，声音很轻。手里还摸索着针。

“然后你就决定一个人出去巡逻，把自己搞成一团糟，然后又把包扎伤口这点事也搞一团糟？”Jason冷哼了一声，从他手里拿过那根血淋淋的针，然后丢在医疗包旁边。“我还以为你是那个聪明家伙呢。”

“你错了。”Tim皱起脸，Jason给一根新的针穿上缝合线，他叹了口气，说。“我滑了一下，然后被栅栏划伤了。”

“也许这就是你的信号，告诉你应该多睡一会儿。”Jason开始动手缝合伤口，说。“这真是奇耻大辱——蝙蝠侠滑了一跤，然后把自己扎在栅栏上。老天爷，Tim。”

“我并没有把自己扎在栅栏上。”Jason擦掉伤口周围的血迹，然后把放在医疗区里的简易床上的叠好的衬衫递给Tim。“而且只是一次快速巡逻。”

“现在已经是 **黎明** 了。所有人都睡了。”

“犯罪不会睡觉。”Tim说，这个永远恪尽职守的蝙蝠侠克隆体。

“人会睡觉。而且在我上次检查的时候——就在最近，因为我刚刚才帮你缝上伤口，大概是，甚至不到一分钟以前—— **你** 还是个人。是个人类。现在滚起来去睡觉。”

“你这是要送我上床？”Tim挑起眉毛，说。

“没错。”

“我是个成年人。”Tim说，哪怕这个时候Jason正推着他的肩膀，把他往通往楼上的电梯方向引。“我不需要你送我上床。”

“等你他妈的不会被自己绊倒的时候再跟我说这些。”Jason握住Tim的手肘，把他往他自己的房间方向拖。显然Tim和Damian成功迫使Alfred住进主卧室，Tim睡在二楼，Damian在一楼。

（不要考虑主卧室是这栋楼里防卫最严密、结构最安全的一间。）

“而且，”Jason继续说。“如果你因为工作的时候犯困丢掉性命怎么办？那么就只剩下我还有那个孩子。我不认为有人会放心把孩子交给我。”

Jason把床上的毯子拉开，然后把Tim推到床上。Tim打了个哈欠，对着Jason眨眨眼，对于一个下一秒就能坠入梦乡的人而言，他的眼睛清明得有些惊人。

他伸出手，指尖拂过Jason的胳膊——“我会。”

“什么？”

“我放心把Damian交给你，比其他人都放心。”Tim又打了个哈欠，眼皮开始往下掉。“我信任你。”

Jason瞪着他，尽管他已经渐渐睡着了。

“他妈的你这个疯子。”Jason小声说。

~*~

“Todd。”Jason抖了一下。Ra’s的声音总是让Jason想做点 **暴力** ，非常暴力的事情。“真是有意思的同盟选择啊，侦探。我希望你清楚自己在做什么。”

Tim把目光从视频上移开，看向Jason，然后站起来拉上头罩。

“我现在必须出去。你能否说服Ra’s不要派忍者来……帮助我们？”

Jason警惕地看着Ra’s。他不知道Tim和Ra’s之间的交流到底有 **多么** 开诚布公。

“也许。”

“谢谢。”

最后，Jason成功地大吼、咒骂、不情不愿地 **要求** ——不是请求，Jason Todd **绝不会** 请求 **Ra’s al Ghul** ——Ra’s不要送来除了必要以外的东西。不过他还是接受了他提供的弹药和爆炸物。

Tim从没说他不能，Ra’s在这方面终于有用了一次。

而且操，Jason才不会对着别人送的礼物挑挑拣拣。

“谈话怎么样？”Tim回来之后问。Jason耸耸肩。

“我说服他不要派忍者。不过他到底会不会照做，我就不知道了。”

“相当不错。”Tim说。“也许以后我都应该让你同他谈。省得我忍受他那些奇怪诡异的影射。”

Jason做了个鬼脸，说：“我才不想知道那些。”

~*~

“你到底是怎么发现那份名单的？”Jason帮助Damian做理疗练习的时候，问。现在只是一些小练习。只是为了让他的肌肉不至于开始萎缩。

“我黑进了Tim的电脑。”Damian回答说。Jason吹了声口哨。

“你花了多长时间？”

“六个小时——但那跟这个没关系。”Jason窃笑起来。“你也看到了？”

“是的，我看过了。但我不由得注意到那份名单没有你会以为得那么完整。对于像他那样强迫症的人而言。Dick不在上面。”

“的确。”Damian微微有些消沉地回答。“我查看那份名单的时候，Richard就不在上面。”Damian转过头，打量了Jason一眼，说：“而 **你** 也不在上面。”

“可能藏在别的什么地方了。”Jason耸耸肩。

Damian哼了一声。“也许。”

~*~

“Timothy少爷从来都不想要这样。”Alfred突然说，差点把他吓出 **屎** 来。Jason从计算机前转过身——Tim出去见蝙蝠女侠和火焰鸟了。他们彼此都同意让Jason去参加这些会面可能不是什么好主意。毕竟他可没什么好历史。

“什么？”

“成为蝙蝠侠。接过Bruce老爷的传承。”Alfred谨慎地在Jason身边的电脑椅上坐下。他微微叹了一口气。Jason开始怀疑Alfred **到底** 应付得如何。他不再是——管他妈的应该怎么表达——什么年轻活动的小鸡仔了。“我很担心他。”

“你是想说什么——他不想要这样？我以为他就像。怎么说，完美的继承人什么的。蝙蝠侠2.0版。你看。”从外面看起来差不多就是这样。Jason很肯定很多罪犯和英雄也都这么认为。如果不是Dick，如果不是Cassandra，那么一定是Tim。

“他痛恨这件事。”Alfred说。“他曾经非常厌恶成为蝙蝠侠这种想法。他说过——”Alfred闭上眼睛，说。“在他还是孩子的时候，在他还是罗宾的时候，我相信他曾经时间旅行过，有过非常怪异的体验。他看见的未来并不令人愉快。随着他逐渐成长——我相信也是——更加富有智慧，我认为Timothy少爷更加了解了蝙蝠侠代表的意义。在爆炸发生之前——他和Bruce老爷的观念出现了分歧。”Alfred看向屏幕，双手叠放在自己腿上。“他也许可能会选择离开。他也许可能会挑战Bruce老爷。但现在我不认为我们有可能知道事情究竟会如何发展。”

Jason听说了回旋镖那件事。

“我当时没想到会这么糟。”

“不。”Alfred说。“我认为没有人会想到。”

~*~

“你应该告诉我。”Tim几乎没有发出任何声响地落在Jason身后，说。

“所以你就能阻止我？”Jason脱下头盔，在自己裤腿上蹭了蹭。上面还沾着一点血，不过大部分都抹掉了。

“所以我就可以做你的后援。”Tim回答。他有些烦躁地扯了扯斗篷。Jason不知道他是不是注意到了自己的斗篷边缘落到了血泊里。他可能是发现了。“我告诉过你，我不是B。有些——有些事情我可以接受。”

“枪能够带来的终结。”Jason回忆起他的说法，把头盔夹在胳膊下面。说。

“传递出去的信息非常重要。”Tim看着他，回答。

“名单里根本就没有我的档案，是不是？”Jason问。Tim只是凝视着他，然后才慢慢摇摇头。“为什么？”

“我信任你。”

“我能理解你 **现在** 信任我——但之前。在这一切发生之前。”Jason往周围半倒塌的厂房挥了挥手，说。“你当时没有理由信任我。”

“我当时有足够的理由。人会改变。 **我改变了** 。”Tim扫了一眼地下横躺的人。大部分已经死了，有一些还没死透。“你却没有。你没有真正地改变——你是个好人。究其本质，你总是做正确的事情，你总是出于你认为正确的理由行动。”

Tim动了动，他的斗篷稍稍分开了一些，露出一丝他胸口的那只红色的蝙蝠标记。

“而且必须要有保险措施。”

“什么？”Jason本来盯着那只蝙蝠，听到这里猛然把目光扯到Tim脸上。“你说什么？”

“夜翼。你。我。我们是仅有的三个不在那个名单上的人。夜翼是因为我永远不需要对付他。而你。你是因为你会是那个清除 **我** 的人。最终。”

Tim面罩上的白色镜片近乎刺人。

“我信任你，在必要的时候会清除我。在这成为不得不做的事情的时候。”

Jason嘴里发干，这感觉就像是世界突然 **整个翻倒了** 。

“你——你信任我， **会制定计划，把你作为威胁从计划中移除** ？”

“我信任你可以杀死我。”Tim纠正他说。“我不会失败，红头罩。如果我堕落了——你必须杀死我才能阻止我。而我信任你知道应该怎么做，我信任你会执行到底，当那个时候最终到来的时候。”

Jason盯着他说不出话，Tim转过身——

“我不是Bruce，J——我可以被腐蚀。”

——然后他离开了。

~*~

Jason——Jason不知道应该如何反应。听说自己迫于环境不能不结盟的合作伙伴实际上把你当成最终结局或者类似他妈的令人毛骨悚然的计划，你会怎么反应？

Tim一直——简单来说——设计Jason，准备好让他在 **杀了他** 之后接替他。

**操他妈的** 。

Jason几乎不得不强迫自己表现似乎什么事情都没有改变。Tim没表现出一点儿变化，但是Jason现在差不多能看出来了。Tim巧妙隐蔽地慢慢让Jason介入那些他需要在将来代替Tim完成的事务。

他已经在Damian的复健和日常生活中占了大部分角色，还有其他的事情。该死—— **操** 。Ra’s。还有Ra’s——Tim已经越来越频繁地让Jason来同Ra’s通话。他还在一点一点地移交联盟及其事务的责任。 **操** 。

见鬼——Jason的衣橱里甚至还有那些 **正装西服** ，好吗。像是，领带、西装外套，还有——还有三套燕尾服。 **三套** 。

Jason到现在还没被拖到狗仔队面前，真是奇迹。

“那个时候。”Jason坐在Tim的一张工作台上，上身往后仰，双手撑在台面上，说。Tim正忙着升级蝙蝠车。“你之前说的是 **那个时候** 。不是如果。”

“没错。”

“为什么？你又不能 **确定** 。也许我用不着清除你。”Jason抬头看着上面一层【注2】，说。“你不能确定你就一定会堕落。我也他妈的不在乎你在未来看到了什么。未来不是 **注定的** 。”

Jason听见Tim到工具箱里翻找，金属工具发出的声响。

“也许你可以。但我不是——我知道这些对我的影响。”终于Tim说道。

“什么对你的影响？”

“这些。所有这些。罗宾，红罗宾—— **蝙蝠侠** 。所有这一切。”Jason看着Tim没有被蝙蝠车底盘遮住的下半身。“每天，我都会变得更——更阴暗一些。更让Ra’s对我感兴趣一些，更让Bruce谨慎一些。每天，我都会变得越来越不像那个最初志愿做这些事情的那个我一些。”

Tim从蝙蝠车下滑出来，手上抹着机油。他那双锐利的蓝眼睛向上望着Jason。

“总有一天，当我看向镜子里的时候，我不会再是Wayne或是Drake。我会成为一个连我自己都认不出的人，并且我甚至都不会发觉。而我希望——需要有那么一个人。确保当这一切发生的时候，我不会做出让我自己后悔的事情。”

“如果我不阻止你呢？如果我不认为你做错了呢？”

Tim微笑起来，一个完全舒展开的笑容——尖锐锋利，那个笑容中有些东西狠狠地击中了Jason，顺着他的脊柱盘旋而下。让他胳膊上汗毛直竖。就像是电流。

“我会确保让你别无选择。”

“你——你这真是对我有相当多的信任。”Tim首先打破两人的对视，重新回到蝙蝠车下面继续工作。Jason说。“你竟然信任我能杀了你。想想看，有多少人他妈的尝试了结果失败了？”

“没关系。你不会失手。”Tim回答说。“你是唯一我从不可能打的人，Jason。当我还是孩子的时候不行， **现在** 当然也不行。”

“什——什么意思，这到底是？”Jason皱起眉头。因为——操，Jason很确定尽管他曾经痛扁过Tim，但Tim也回击了。Tim绝对以牙还牙了。

Tim再次从车底下滑出来，这次他站起来，走到工作台前，站在Jason面前。

“意思就是我不会打败你。我曾研究过你，观察过你，从我还是孩子的时候就开始了，Jason。接着是我做罗宾的时候，继续。我一生都被拿来同你比较。我未曾有一次——从未能够与你比肩。也许我可以做到我能够做到的最好，也许我现在变得。”Tim短暂地闭上眼睛，平稳了一下呼吸，说。“也许我现在变得比我自己希望得更像Bruce。但我有——我一直希望我可以像 **你** 。”

“但是，你不是B。”Jason抬起一条腿勾住Tim的腰，把他往自己身前拉。他知道Tim能挣脱，只要他想。“你一直这么告诉我。”

Tim微微往后挣，但他并没有真的离开，只是在抗拒他的力量，还是一样。

“你不会堕落。”Jason抬手捧住Tim的脸，这么告诉他。他的拇指无意中碰到Tim的嘴唇。Jason感觉到他的呼吸突然急促了一瞬间。“因为我会在这里确保你不会。”

Tim缓缓地眨眼——Jason往前靠，上半身微微俯下去，和Tim脸对脸。

“相信我，Tim。囚衣的橘色 **不是** 你的颜色。而且我才他妈的不会埋葬你，明白吗？我告诉过你。你休想摆脱我。是你想要我在这里，所以现在我在这里了。而我绝对不会按照你那个自我怀疑然后杀身成仁的小剧本走。所以他妈的给我 **接受现实** 吧。”

Jason只是有那么一丁点儿惊讶，Tim会往前靠，用牙咬住Jason的下嘴唇——

“这不是 **剧本** 。”Tim反对说，他两手轻轻搭在Jason大腿上。Jason笑起来，嘴唇拂过Tim的唇。他干脆用两条腿勾住Tim的腰，把他往前拉，让他抵在工作台边缘。

“我还以为你干这种事会更优雅一些。怎么，你那些如何成为年轻优秀的社会名流社交课程里难道从来没有教过这个？不知道怎么亲嘴儿？”

“你这是在评判我的接吻手法？”Tim眯起眼睛说。Jason微笑起来，拇指压在Tim的下嘴唇上。他感觉到Tim咽了一下唾液，微微探出舌尖舔过嘴唇，也扫过Jason的指尖。

“不知道，这也是你剧本的一部分？”

 

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】本文中姓名和地名不翻译。代号和机构名称按照SLOMO版本和世图出版漫画版本为参照进行翻译。没什么理由，译员个人习惯【。  
> 提姆蝙蝠制服的细节，译员觉得作者可能参照了Red Robin里某一格的未来提姆蝙蝠侠的制服（左）。顺便一说，Red Robin里出现了我个人最喜欢的提姆的制服变体（右）。http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/620cab6djw1e7q0difwzej20bg0943zh.jpg  
> 【注1】MIA战斗中失踪。KIA，阵亡，战斗中死亡。这东西译注了影响阅读体验，但为了保持Tim Drake谈公事时专注职业的语气和态度，保留术语。  
> 【注2】根据Red Robin的描写，Tim Drake建筑在剧院楼下的基地共有四层，当时他的Red Bird和Ducati停放在最下面一层。由此大胆推断本文中最底层也为车库。


End file.
